Missing You
by unpocoloco13
Summary: I miss the way you make me feel. Nobody has ever made me feel the way that you do, and no one ever will." Totally Shules. Minor spoilers for A Very Juliet Episode.


**A/N- This is loosely based off the song The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift. It contais slight spoilers to a Very Juliet Episode. I hope you like it:]**

Bzz! Bzz! Shawn awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating on the bedside table. He blindly reached for it and answered without looking at the caller id. "Hello?" He asked, his voic thick with sleep.

"Shawn?" Juliet's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Jules? What's up?" Shawn was wide awake now. His heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn't help the smile that creeped across his face. Getting a call in the middle of the night from the woman you love does that to you. He wondered why Juliet was calling him though. They broke up a few months ago. Three months, one week, and five days to be exact, but who's counting? She was with Scott now. She was happy, and Shawn hated every minute of it. He knew he should try to be happy for her, especially since he is the one who drove her away. He couldn't bring himself to accept it though. As happy as it made him, he knew she shouldn't be calling him at two in the morning. That's what boyfriends are supposed to be for.

"I broke up with Scott," Juliet rushed. She wanted to say more, but she knew it would be better face-to-face. She knew Shawn would be the first one to want to hear about the break-up. She had been dating Scott for almost two months now. It had been a year since she last left him at the train station, and she had just broken up with Shawn when he came back. They had reminisced and agreed to try dating again. She had felt comfortable and content with him, but something was missing so she ended it. She had tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't. That's why she found herself unconciously dialing the all too familiar number so late.

"I'll be right over, Jules." He hung up his phone and jumped out of bed. That one sentence made Shawn happier than he had been since they broke up. He threw on his jacket and rushed to his bike without realizing he only had boxers on. When he started to get on his bike saw that he forgot pants. He ran back inside to throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before going back to his bike. He drove above the speed limit the entire way, but getting a traffic ticket was the last thing on his mind. When he arrived at Juliet's house, he hurriedly shut off the engine and set his helmet on the seat. He ran to the door and didn't even bother knocking before he threw it open.

Juliet was sitting on the couch contemplating what she was going to say when she heard the door. Shawn was the only person she knew that never knocked on her door. She didn't know how he got to her house so quickly, but she wished he would have taken his time. She had no idea what to say to him or why she even called him. When she heard the door slam, she mumbled, "Hey Shawn."

Shawn walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Juliet. "Hey Jules." They sat in silence for a few moments until he couldn't take it any longer. "Why did you break up with Scott?"

Juliet sighed. She didn't really know how to answer it without bringing up their relationship as well. She knew he deserved an answer though since she woke him up, even if she did regret that call now. "Honestly Shawn, I'm not really sure why I broke up with him. I mean, he was the perfect boyfriend." When Shawn heard that his heart constricted in his chest. "He was the perfect gentleman. He even opened my car door for me. My friends told me that I was extremely lucky and I shouldn't let him get away. My parents loved him. They loved him in when we were in college, and they were so excited we got back together. He always said the right things and we never disagreed on anything. He was on time for all of our dates and never forgot to call me."

The smile on Shawn's face had completely vanished by now. Everything Scott was, he wasn't. They fought about something at least once a day. He knew her parents hated him. They didn't think a psychic police consultant with a motorcycle who lived in a renovated dry cleaner's was good enough for her. He didn't think he was good enough either, but he knew no one could love her more than he did, so he had hoped it would be enough. He knew he was wrong now. He remembered how often he forgot to call her and even the dates he had missed. She deserved so much more than him, so he silently stood up and walked to the door.

As Juliet was talking she finally realized why she broke up with Scott. Basically, he wasn't Shawn. She opened her mouth to share her revelation with Shawn when she saw him stand up and go to the door. "Shawn, wait! Where are you going?" He couldn't leave. Not yet. She wanted him back, and she was afraid this would be her only chance.

"I'm leaving. You should call Scott and get back with him. You need to be with someone who treats you like you should be. He's perfect for you." With that Shawn walked out the door. He cursed when he felt the sheets of rain pouring down on him. He stalked over to his bike and jammed his rain-soaked helmet on his head just as Juliet ran out the door.

She ignored the rain and sprinted over to Shawn. He was sitting on his motorcycle when she reached him. She grabbed his helmet and ripped it off his head. She looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Scott isn't you. I broke up with him because I missed what we had." Juliet could tell she was crying, but she hoped Shawn just thought it was the rain.

"What are you doing, Jules? Just let me go. You deserve someone better than me. I'm not a good boyfriend. I never remembered to call you or when our aniversaries were. I showed up late to everything and even missed a few dates completely. That's why you broke up with me, remember? You said I didn't care enough to remember anything. You needed someone more mature and responsible. I'm not the right guy for you." Shawn heard her begin to sob as he started up his motorcycle. He wanted to drve off, leave everything behind like after high school. He knew it would be better for her, but the sound of her cries wouldn't let him. He turned off his motorcycle and got up. He walked over to where she was standing and wrapped her in his arms.

Juliet buried her head in his chest and continued to cry. Her tears soon subsided, and while still in his arms, she whispered, "You're wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Shawn relished the feeling of having her in his arms again.

"The only thing I want is you. I don't care about maturity and being responsible. I should have never called you immature and irresponsible and sefish. I was just mad that you missed another date. You aren't irresponsible, and you definately aren't selfish. You are immature, but I love that about you. I remember the night that you drug me out in the pouring rain just because you wanted to jump in mud puddles. We had so much fun, and then I slipped and and almost fell on the driveway. You caught me before I could fall. You picked me up and swung me around right before you kissed me. I had never felt more complete than that night." Juliet pulled back enough to look into Shawn's eyes. "That was the first time you told me you loved me. You carried me inside and we made love. It was incredible, Shawn. While lying in your arms that night, I knew you were the only guy I would ever fall in love with. I made a mistake, Shawn and I'm sorry. I miss you so much. I miss your kisses and your touch. I miss lying in bed next to you. I miss seeing your face in the morning when I wake up. I miss all of our stupid fights. I even miss being mad you. Most of all, I miss the way you make me feel. Nobody has ever made me feel the way that you do, and no one ever will. I love you, Shawn. I always have and always will."

Shawn opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the right words. Instead he brought his lips down to meet hers in a fierce, desperate kiss. He pulled her as close to his body as possible and slid his hands down to her waist. Juliet let her hands play with the hair at the base of his neck. They were both soaked to the bone, but neither one cared as they continued to kiss. Their tongues danced and explored each other's mouth until Shawn pulled back enough to leave a trail of kisses up and down her jaw and neck. They were both in their own world and it was perfect there. Finally a crack of thunder startled them back to reality. His lips left her neck and he looked at the dreamy look plastered across her face. He planted one more light kiss on her lips before he said, "I love you too, Jules. I always have and always will."

Juliet grinned and let a giggle escape. Shawn loved her and that was all she cared about. She just continued to smile at him, unsure of what to do next, until a devilish grin crossed his face. Shawn wrapped one arm under her legs and the other around her back. Juliet squealed as Shawn picked her up. "What are you doing?" Juliet asked with a giggle.

"I think you know what I'm doing," Shawn said with a smile as he carried her into the house and laid her on the bed. Juliet gasped as he began to kiss her again. Juiet knew exactly what Shawn was doing.

Later that night Juliet was lying in Shawn's arms when he said, "I promise I will try harder this time to be a better boyfriend. I'm sorry about missing dates and calls and never being serious. I love you so much. I don't want to lose you again."

"Shawn, you love me, and that's all that matters. I won't ever leave you. You are everything to me." Shawn pulled her closer, so he head was on his chest. She wrapped her arm around his stomach. "I love you, Shawn."

"I love you too, Jules." Shawn placed a kiss on the top of her head and she sighed contentedly. She let her eyes drift shut, but before she succumbed to sleep she could have swore she heard Shawn whisper, "I missed you so much, Jules."

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Please review cuz I'm sick today and they make me happy:]**


End file.
